


An Unwanted Surprise

by louis_my_child



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mentioned Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Poisoned Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_my_child/pseuds/louis_my_child
Summary: basically a rewrite of the scene in hbp where Ron gets poisoned to make it Drarry. that’s all :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	An Unwanted Surprise

This is loosely based off of the movie scene with Lavender coming into the hospital and Ron says Hermione’s name, but instead it’s Drarry :D Enjoy! Oh and Voldemort is around but Theodore Nott is taking Draco’s place, and I used a lot of the lines that are said in the movie, lolz don’t attack me for copyright. 

***

Harry was returning from The Great Hall on a Friday night, heading back to the dorm to see his best mate, Draco. He and Draco had been best friends ever since first year when Harry was sorted into Slytherin where Draco was the first person to protect him from all of the pureblood bullshit that surrounded Slytherin house, which was how Harry had gotten close to the boy. They had grown up together and had made friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry was still very much ‘The Chosen One’ but he now had Draco to help with their adventures. Harry had unfortunately developed a crush on a certain Draco Malfoy during his fifth year at Hogwarts. During the Dumbledore’s Army days, Draco had really shone during their training sessions and had caught the eye of Harry with his almost perfect Impedimenta spell and being one of the first to conjure a corporeal Patronus. Harry had watched the smile light up on Draco’s face and it felt like the world had fallen into place, Harry’s heart gave an almighty leap and it seemed to dance around in his chest. His stomach erupted with butterflies as Draco’s eyes went to his and seemed to sparkle with untapped joy that Harry had seen on very rare occasions. Since then, Harry had made no move to tell Draco about his crush, not wanting to ruin their friendship since Harry didn’t even know if Draco was gay. 

Oh, and he was also dating Pansy Parkinson. 

Harry despised her. The dark haired bimbo followed Draco around everywhere like a lost puppy. She kissed him whenever Harry was around, obviously noticing Harry’s hatred towards her. It also interrupted many of their meetings with Hermione and Ron as Draco was always dragged off to snog Pansy in a broom cupboard somewhere with Pansy shouting out the most irritating nickname in history, ‘Dray! There you are! C’mon Dray, there’s something I want to show you’. On top of that, Harry also had the feeling that Theodore Nott was a death eater, and his will to do the right thing was always on overdrive as he was getting nowhere with his progress. He was watching Nott on the Marauder's Map so much it made his eyes hurt, but no clear evidence was pointing to him being a death eater and it made Harry crazy. The stress of school, Pansy, Nott and bloody Professor Slughorn was enough to make Harry feel like he was drowning. 

The only positive thing he had was watching Draco when he was away from Pansy. He seemed peaceful and happy. Most of the time Harry would catch him reading in one of the leather armchairs in the Slytherin common room, his hair loose and his knees tucked into his chest. The pain of knowing that he couldn’t have him was unbearable, and he had to stop himself from punching Pansy whenever he saw her in the halls. 

Harry knew that Draco was in their dorm as he had said to Harry during dinner, slipping away quietly and avoiding the eyes of other students. Harry nodded and had waved him goodbye, continuing to eat his dinner with Blaise. He was clearing his plate when he felt eyes on his head, looking up he caught the eyes of Ginny Weasley staring intently at him. He felt a little awkward but gave her a smile and a wave, causing her to duck her head down and almost choke on whatever she was eating. Harry frowned and shook his head, 

“I’m off. I’ll see you back at the dorm.” he said to Blaise. Blaise nodded and smiled. 

Harry entered the Slytherin common room, flicking his eyes over the people inside. Draco wasn’t in there, there was barely anyone in there. Harry continued to the sixth year boys dorm and opened the door slowly. He found Draco sitting towards a window with a pillow on his stomach. There were wrappings all along the floor and an empty box of what looked like chocolates on Harry’s bed. Harry frowned, normally he would have noticed when Harry walked in the room, 

“Draco? Are you alright?” 

Draco jumped and spun around, smiling dopily at Harry, “Harry! There you are! Listen I’m sorry about the chocolates but I just wanted to try one.” he said just as dopily as his smile. Harry’s eyes widened, he had never seen Draco act this way apart from the one time they had gotten drunk together. He stepped forward, 

Harry nodded slowly, “Well it looks like you ate more than one.” he gestured to the floor. 

Draco stood up, still clutching the cushion, “You know, I have to tell you something.”

“Um, alright. What is it?” His heart sped up. What if this was it? What if Draco had broken up with Pansy and was going to confess his love to him? _No Harry don’t be stupid. Look at the boy._

____

____

“I’m in love with her! I can’t stop thinking about her, Harry.” He shouted, walking over to Harry’s bed and flopping down onto it. He was wearing his green silk pajama bottoms and an old quidditch shirt. Harry himself got a shock from the sudden movement and almost walked into the bedpost. This was definitely not what Harry expected, and he didn’t miss the way Draco had said ‘her’, so obviously he wasn’t going to confess his love. 

“In love with. . . Honestly I thought you were getting tired of her.” He sat on his bed.

Draco paused and frowned at him, “I could never get tired of her, Harry. I love her.” he joined Harry on his bed, sitting extremely close with his dopey smile still glued on his face. Harry leant back, almost falling off his bed. 

He paused, “Well, brilliant. Good for you mate,” He stood up and sat down on Blaise’s bed. He tried to ignore the cracking of his heart but it was pretty bloody difficult. 

Draco nodded and held the cushion tighter. His eyes opened a bit wider, “Do you think she knows I exist?” 

Now Harry was even more confused. Draco was speaking nonsense, why wouldn’t he know if Pansy knew he existed? The two had been inseparable, “Well I bloody well hope so, she’s been snogging you for three months.” 

Draco’s face changed. The smile vanished and his mouth faded into a frown, “Snogging? Who are you talking about?” 

“Who are _you _talking about?” Harry was utterly perplexed at what was happening.__

____

____

“Ginny of course, Ginny Weasley.” 

Harry’s brain stopped. Ginny? Since when did Draco fancy Ginny? He had never ever explicitly told Harry and surely he would’ve said something by now if they were best friends with her brother. He stood up, feeling Draco’s eyes tracking him, “Ha ha, very funny Draco. You can stop with this now, you don’t want Pansy finding out.” 

He bent down to grab the wrappers off the ground, not noticing Draco stand and chuck the pillow at Harry, hard. 

He stumbled forward, “Ow! What was that for?!” 

Draco scowled at him, “It’s no joke! I’m in love with her!” he shouted, voice cracking.

“Alright fine you’re in love with her, have you ever actually had a proper conversation with her?” Obviously Draco had been around Ginny but the pair had never communicated. Maybe a nod of the head but nothing more. 

Draco paused and looked off, “No, do you think Ron could get her attention for me?” 

Harry put his hand to his forehead, watching Draco stroll around the room aimlessly with his dopey smile back in place. He shook his head and picked up the cardboard box that Draco had gotten the chocolates out of. Next to the open box was a card from Ginny, a picture of her blowing heart shaped bubbles flew out and hit Harry in the face. He spluttered a bit before reading what was inside the card, in fancy scripture it read, 

_Dear Harry, ___

____

____

_Thinking about you, here are some chocolates for a midnight snack ;) ___

____

____

_Love, Ginny ___

____

____

Harry lifted his eyes and stared at his wall in disgust. He could never see Ginny like that, she was like a sister to him. And he had his eyes on someone else anyway. He dropped the card back on to his duvet, turned around and found Draco back in his spot next to the window staring out into the Black Lake. He sighed, he needed to fix this, 

“Draco, we’re gonna go find Ginny.” He grabbed onto his upper arm and pulled him up, watching Draco’s face change to one of ecstasy. Harry dragged him quickly through the common room, desperately trying to keep him from detaching himself from Harry and running off in search of Ginny. Thankfully, the pair didn’t need to walk too far as Professor Slughorn's office was in the dungeons. Harry dropped Draco’s arm and gave the heavy wooden door three sharp raps with his knuckles. 

Nothing happened for a few moments but suddenly the mail slot opened quickly and Slughorn's large eyes were peering back at Harry, squinting at him in the dark, “Is that you Potter?” His voice echoed out. 

“Yes sir, I know we had some trouble earlier but I really need your help.” He pleaded. He watched for Slughorn’s reaction, which seemed to take a while as his eyebrows rose and he looked over Harry’s shoulder, his frown increasing when he saw Draco, who was staring intently at the flame in the corner of the hall, 

“What’s wrong with Malfoy?” He asked. 

Harry grimaced, “That’s the trouble I’m afraid sir, he’s under a love potion and I need some help getting him back to normal.” 

He held his breath when the slot slammed shut. Surely Slughorn would help his two best students, right? Harry was about to turn back around when the door opened fully, revealing Professor Slughorn and his office behind him, “Well come in then.” He grumbled. 

Harry smiled and quickly snatched Draco’s hand and pulled him inside. He brought him into the centre of the room and focused Draco’s attention on the crackling fire. Slughorn was just closing the door when Harry turned around, 

“So you can help me Professor?” 

Slughorn approached him, “Of course my boy, don’t worry about earlier, I see your friend needs help so would you just keep him seated while I prepare the antidote. It shouldn’t take too long.” He smiled at Harry and turned back around to his bench, already preparing the ingredients. Harry relaxed his shoulders and turned back to Draco, who had found another pillow and was cuddling it to his chest. 

“Here Draco, come sit over on this couch.” he guided him. 

Draco frowned, “Is Ginny coming in here? I should save her a spot.” He mumbled. Harry nodded quickly and left Draco, walking back over to Professor Slughorn. 

“Sir, I am sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to upset you.” The whole day he had been feeling guilty, but he needed to know what had happened between his teacher and Voldemort all of those years ago. Slughorn waved him off, 

“Don’t be silly young man, I have already forgiven you. . . and this antidote is almost ready. Just a few more stirs and it should be done.” Harry nodded. He watched for a few moments before hearing a loud bang from where Draco had been. Worried for what the hell Draco was doing he spun around with his wand out, only to see that the spot that had been occupied by his friend was empty, until he saw Draco’s blond hair bob up and down behind the couch. He blew out a breath, looked at Slughorn exasperated, and went over to help Draco up again, bringing him closer to Slughorn who had the antidote in his hands. 

“Here Mr Malfoy, this should fix you right up.” 

Draco grabbed the cup and took a swig. Harry watched closely, still clutching Draco’s arm. He watched as the smile slowly faded from Draco’s face and his eyes seemed to come back into focus. Slughorn seemed pleased and grabbed the cup back from Draco, moving back over to his bench. Harry stood in front of Draco, 

“How are you feeling?” 

Draco frowned down at him, “Where the hell are we? How did I get here?” 

Harry chuckled, “Good, you’re you again.” He patted Draco’s shoulder, causing Draco’s frown to deepen, 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Harry shook his head, “Don’t worry about it Draco, you can thank Professor Slughorn.” 

“Well you are welcome Draco, here boys, a little pick-me-up.” He handed Draco and Harry two glasses with a dark brown liquid inside. Harry smiled his thanks, while Draco took the shot in one go. Harry sniffed the drink, it smelled off slightly, the regular sweetness that he usually smelled was gone, but he had no idea what kind Slughorn had. Before he took a sip, Draco collapsed backwards, landing flat on his back. He began to shake and his mouth filled with foam. Harry dropped to his knees at Draco’s head, 

“Draco! Draco can you hear me?!” He put his hand behind Draco’s head, trying to think of something. Draco hadn’t stopped seizing and Harry was becoming increasingly more worried. He racked his brain and suddenly remembered the bezoar that he had given Slughorn, standing up at lightning speed and rushing across the room, he scrambled around Slughorn’s stores and finally found the bezoar in a bottom draw. He ran back to Draco, once again dropping to his knees and opening up the blonds mouth. It was a struggle to actually get the bezoar into his mouth but once he got it in there, Draco stopped seizing as violently and his eyes slipped shut. Harry exhaled heavily, 

“Thank god for that bezoar.” He whispered. He patted Draco’s chest once and dropped his head. 

***

After the poison incident, Draco had been moved to the hospital wing and had been there all night. Harry had been forced to leave after helping Madam Pomfrey with Draco but he had come back as soon as he could the following morning, thanking Merlin it was a Saturday. Draco hadn’t changed, his skin was still paper white and it looked like he hadn’t moved at all during the night. Harry had dropped into the closest chair and grabbed Draco’s hand, running a thumb across the knuckles. 

“Ah, good morning Mr Potter, you’re here early,” Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully. Harry jumped slightly and nodded silently. The mediwitch went to Draco’s right side, casting a few diagnostic charms quickly, “Well, Mr Malfoy seems to be recovering well and he should be awake in a few hours at the most, you’re welcome to stay too.” She smiled at him again and left him alone. 

Harry looked at Draco, wishing that this human was his. He looked peaceful like this and Harry was resisting kissing him. He stayed that way for a few more minutes before he heard the large doors of the infirmary open and several pairs of feet enter the room. He lifted his head, 

“Honestly Ronald, did you really need to bring me to get food with you? You couldn’t have waited?” Hermione’s shrill voice could be heard. 

“No I couldn’t, a man gets hungry in the morning!” Ron replied haughtily. 

Harry chuckled slightly, and as his friends came into view he smiled at them both. They smiled back at him, both of their eyes finding Draco. Behind them however, was Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore. Harry’s eyes widened. 

“How is he?” Hermione asked, sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed. 

Harry shrugged, “He’s fine, Madam Pomfrey said that he should wake up in a few hours.” Ron sat next to Harry, still eating his muffin. Harry looked at Hermione, “Why are they here?” He whispered, nodding his head to the teachers who were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally shooting Harry looks.

“They came to talk to you actually, they were wondering how Draco got poisoned.” 

Harry frowned and stood up, letting Draco’s limp hand fall back on the bed. 

“Quick thinking on your part Harry. You must be very proud of your student Horace.” Dumbledore said, calm as ever. 

Harry looked at Slughorn. He was staring at Draco, clutching the mead bottle to his chest. Harry eyed it warily, 

“Yes it’s all very well and Potter’s actions were certainly heroic but the question is, why were these actions necessary?” Professor McGonagall said sharply. Dumbledore walked over to Professor Slughorn, taking the bottle out of his hands and sniffing it. Harry watched him, wondering if he could smell the same thing that Harry could smell earlier that night. He looked back at Draco, where Hermione was fixing his fringe. He walked back over to Draco and sat down in his earlier seat, once again picking up his hand. 

“To you, Headmaster. . .” Slughorn said quietly, looking very guilty. Snape was staring down at Draco, now holding the mead bottle when Harry heard an irritating voice get louder. Harry knew exactly who it was, 

“Where is he? Where’s my Dray? Has he been asking for me?” Pansy Parkinson ran into the Hospital Wing and scooted through Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn, coming forward and grasping the table at the end of Draco’s bed. Harry quickly dropped Draco’s hand and turned to look at her. Her dark eyes narrowed, “What is he doing here?” 

Harry stood, “I could ask you the same thing.” He said haughtily. He looked at Professor McGonagall and almost shrunk under her gaze. 

Returning his eyes to Pug Face she said, “Excuse me? I happen to be his girlfriend.” 

Harry’s heart jolted, “I happen to be his. . . friend.” he choked on the last word. Ron had hit his arm to stop him from saying something stupid and he could tell that Hermione was desperately trying to get him to shut up. 

Pansy laughed in her high pitched way, “Oh Potter, just because you're his best friend it does not mean you are better than me. He chose me,” She said scathingly. Her eyes were constantly flicking to Draco, “I suppose you want to be close to him now that he’s vulnerable and away from me, the only chance you’ll get Potter.” 

Harry almost jumped across the bed and tackled her, even Snape looked ready to murder, “He’s been poisoned you daft dimbo! Who do you think you are thinking you’re the only object of Draco’s attention?” 

He glared at his housemate, she was always so bloody annoying. He was hesitant to even go near her back in first year, she was clingy towards Draco and claiming ‘I’m his childhood best friend! He loves me, right Dray?’ then she would giggle and clutch his arm tightly. Harry wished that the unforgivable curses weren’t a direct ticket to Azkaban. 

It was quiet for a few moments until Draco groaned slightly in his sleep. Harry looked down back at Draco, seeing him move his head slightly on the pillow. Pansy stepped forward again, almost pushing Hermione away from the bedside, “Oh, see. He senses my presence. I’m here Dray, I’m here.” Draco mumbled something in his sleep that was almost impossible to hear. Harry sat down again and leaned forward, Pansy copying him. Draco mumbled some more until Harry could make out something that made his heart stop. 

“Harry. . .” Draco mumbled quietly, “Harry.” He said again. Pansy’s eyes widened and she glared evilly at Harry before running off trying to stifle her sobs. Harry watched her almost crash right into Snape and then disappear into the corridor. Ron chuckled slightly and even Hermione let out a laugh. 

Dumbledore spoke first, “Oh to be young, and to feel love’s keen sting. Well, come away everybody, Mr Malfoy is well tended.” The Professors left, Snape sweeping away with one last look at Harry. 

Ron and Hermione stood, allowing Harry to grab Draco’s pale hand tightly in his own. He could feel their amused gazes on him, “Oh shut up you two, don’t you have some snogging of your own to do?” He teased. Hermione gasped and turned red while Ron just ducked his head down. 

Madam Pomfrey came by one last time and shooed them away, Harry hearing the mumbled voice of Ron say, “About time don’t you think? Finally that bitch is gone.” He could’ve sworn he heard Hermione’s slap but he was too focused on the boy in front of him. He seemed to be peaceful once again, his eyelids closed and his face devoid of stress. Harry brushed his platinum hair back and leaned forward to peck his forehead. As soon as his lips made contact his whole body seemed to light up, the feeling of finally being able to do this to his boy was wonderful. He sat back in his chair, watching as Draco moved around a bit before settling. Harry smiled lovingly and raised Draco’s hand and gave it a short kiss, just enough to send sparks flying through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. plz ignore any mistakes. god i hated writing Pansy, made myself cringe


End file.
